


Faded

by tealuvhonor



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Flashbacks, High School, House Party, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Series, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuvhonor/pseuds/tealuvhonor
Summary: Shinra forces Izaya to go to a party with him during their third year at Raira, and they both get trashed. Shizuo is reluctantly called in as their designated driver. Shit hits the fan.(Or, the reason Izaya doesn't drink anymore. )





	Faded

_"I can't believe I let you rope me into this. It's biology club all over again."_   
  
Two third-year boys were meandering down the sakura-lined path outside Raira academy with the leisure only granted by the fact that it was finally Friday. Academia had truly been grating on them, including the be-speckled one, who was usually enthusiastic about such things.  
  
Shinra continued to prove surprising when he'd suggested he and Izaya go to a house party, adjusting his glasses a little too excitedly.   
  
"Please! I need someone there that I know so I don't look like a total loser," the brunet pleaded. Shinra was making use of his steely blue puppy dog eyes as per usual, but Izaya hated dogs, so it didn't get him that far.   
  
"Why the hell do you want to go to a party thrown by someone you've never talked to?"   
  
"Well, the truth is, I'm doing it to prove to Celty how totally mature I am now! I want to show her how serious I am about us and this'll definitely prove it!"   
  
"How old is she again?" Izaya drawled, falling into step with the other boy opposed to his previously brisk stride.   
  
"It's not polite to ask a lady how old she is."   
  
"Creep," Izaya drawled, checking his messages briefly. There were several unread texts, the majority from frantic first-years who claimed he screwed them over somehow. He smirked. "Why didn't you just ask the monster to go with you?"   
  
Shizuo Heiwajima, his sworn enemy since the very beginning of their days at Raira, just so happened to be Shinra's only other friend. They met in grade school and Izaya was forced to hear about him and his inhuman capabilities far before they even met, and he had never been so fascinated and irritated with someone's existence simultaneously.   
  
He'd only seen Shizuo once that day, and it was in the locker room before their PE class. Izaya usually skipped out on that shit for obvious reasons. For one, Shizuo would definitely use athletic activity as an excuse to murder him, and the smaller boy preferred not to face off in enclosed spaces in which he had nowhere to run. However, that day, Izaya knew another kid in the same class who owed him some serious cash, and planned to rustle it out of him before the end of the period.   
  
The satisfaction of catching a glimpse at Shizuo stripped down, flashing that deep, lingering scar from Izaya's very own switchblade across his bare chest was just a plus.   
  
"Are you kidding? Shizuo would get in a fight with some idiot within ten minutes, and I'm not running damage control again."   
  
Izaya couldn't help but laugh at the thought.   
  
"Come on! I'll buy your lunch for like, a week," Shinra continued to whine.   
  
Izaya knew from grueling experience that when Kishitani put his mind to something, he'd stop at nothing to irritate him into cooperating. Frankly, he wanted to save himself the headache.   
  
"Two weeks and I'll stay for an hour- now please, shut up."  
  
"Alright! You really are a good friend, Izaya-Kun!" Shinra latched onto his shoulders, squeezing Izaya in a vice-like grip that he called a hug.   
  
"Whatever. I just want to people watch. People are all different when they're plastered, so I probably won't get bored that quickly."   
  
  
________________  
  
10:30pm marked the beginning of a series of terrible decisions.   
  
This supposedly huge house party was happening all the way at the other side of town, so the two of them were forced to take the railway.   
  
It was humid out despite the lack of sun, so Izaya showed up sans-jacket, clad only in his jeans and black v-neck. Shinra, thank God, wore normal clothes with no trace of a lab coat.   
  
The black haired boy kept his switchblade unsheathed by his side, admittedly a bit aloof. Shinra had reached his preferred quota for being shanked, and a few new gangs were running wild amidst a turf war- nothing new in this part of Tokyo.   
  
Through the door, music was blaring. They were pretty sure the apartment was owned by someone from the year above them, but whoever it was, the guy had a serious trust fund. The two boys were ushered through a cramped hallway lined with modern decor and several people neither of them had seen before. Even so, the lights were so low that it was near impossible to tell one person from another. Somewhere between the kitchen and the foyer, Izaya lost track of Shinra completely and stumbled into a group of girls he presumed were around his own age.   
  
The majority wore dresses that clung to their feminine curves, accentuating exactly what you'd think. Their heels towered sky-high to the point where he wondered how they remained upright, and one girl batted her dark lashes at him as she flashed a small bag containing pills of different sizes. Subtle.   
  
They obviously wanted to be noticed.   
  
"You're Orihara, right? I've heard about you," a brunette with shoulder length hair shouted over the thump of a particularly vulgar song.   
  
"I'm flattered. Mind if I ask you something?," he replied, flashing his best 'I'm about to swindle the hell out of you' smile.   
  
It only took ten minutes before a mysteriously mature-looking guy with at least several piercings shoved a cup directly in his face, yelling something incoherent before disappearing back into the fluctuating mass of people.   
  
Gazing down at the plastic in his hand, he watched some clear, mystery liquid slosh around the rim.  
  
Now, Izaya liked to think he had more common sense than the majority of people present in that apartment. He was sort of parched, though.  
  
And he still blames Shinra.   
  
____________________  
  
Shizuo was startled into consciousness by the irritating text tone he still had set as the default, for some reason.   
  
He was back home alone in his living room, illuminated only by the hazy glow of the television. Tom often pressured him to hang out somewhere on the weekends, but this Friday he simply wasn't feeling it, and opted for this.   
  
He liked the quiet.   
  
He groaned, hauling himself upward on the couch on his elbows and blinking the sleep out of his honey brown eyes.   
  
1AM. Celty. Interesting.   
  
**-I need a huge favor.**  
  
His brow raised instantaneously. Usually, Celty was the person you would call for a favor, and rarely the other way around. Shizuo thought momentarily about feigning sleep, but curiosity won him over.   
  
**What is it? U ok?** , he sent back.   
  
The reply was almost instantaneous.   
  
**-I'm out in Shinjuku on a job but Shinra just called me. He's obviously really drunk and I need you to pick him up.**  
  
 **-Please.**  
  
 **He doesn't seem the type. Where is he?**  
  
 **-I'll text you the address.**  
  
And that was that. He pulled out of the driveway with Yuhei's sleek black car, not bothering to ask permission, sporting sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He was forced to hunch his shoulders so that his large, wiry, muscled frame fit into the driver's seat. Even then, the crown of his head brushed the sunroof, messing up his unfortunate case of bedhead even further.   
  
For the entire ride there, he was in the realm between drifting off and wondering who the hell Shinra was with. He was a weird kid, usually spending his free time dissecting something or bothering Celty, so Shizuo had a pretty hard time picturing him getting blackout drunk with some of Ikebukuro's resident assholes.   
  
Soon enough, Shizuo was parked out front of a ritzy looking building. It looked like there was valet service earlier in the night, but now it was well after midnight and the streets were almost desolate, save for a few people laughing and smoking in the sidewalk.   
  
The blond leaned forward on the steering wheel, selecting Shinra's contact on his phone and pressing dial.   
  
To be honest, he didn't know what he expected.   
  
"YO! You're here? That's grrreat, Shizuo. Come on upstairs!"   
  
"I'm here to take you home, asshole. You have Celty worried si-"   
  
"CELTY!!," Shinra screamed so loud that Shizuo had to duck away from the speaker, rolling his eyes, "Did she say anything about me? I just love her so muuuch, Shizuo. D'ya know what I mean?"   
  
"Yeah, I know. Can you just get down here? It's really late, man."   
  
Now he was starting to get annoyed.   
  
"Fiiiiiine...I have a surprise f'r ya, though."   
  
"Fantastic, can't wait," Shizuo deadpanned, wasting no time in hanging up.   
  
_____________  
  
"Absolutely fucking not!" Shizuo was the one screaming, now. Before him was a glassy-eyed Shinra, barely able to stand and visibly nauseous, and the absolute worst excuse for a human being on the planet.   
  
"I missed you, Shizu-chan," Izaya's voice was stunningly clear for someone who'd consumed that much alcohol, if not a bit slurred. He maintained that unbearable singsong tone as he clumsily leaned over the car window, so close Shizuo could smell the stench of liquor wafting from his breath and clothes. His irises, the color of dried blood, Shizuo often thought, shone darkly, lidded so that his lashes swept suggestively as they fluttered. "You're like, uh...my knight in shining armor," the flea said, almost slipping on the edge of the curb.   
  
"Die in a fire. There's no way I'm giving you a ride," he growled, "Shinra, get in. We're leaving."   
  
"But you can't just leave'm here! It's dangerous," Shinra piped up.   
  
"This crazy son of a bitch is dangerous."   
  
By the time he finished that sentence, Izaya was lying face up on the pavement, gazing up at the sky as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.   
  
Shizuo growled, "Whatever, help me throw him in the back. When I'm about to kill him, I want him to goddamn realize it."   
  
"MmmmCan't," Shinra murmured, just barely getting his ass into the passenger seat before gradually passing out.   
  
Before shutting the door for him, the disgruntled blond took out his phone.   
  
**You owe me, Sturluson.**  
  
So began the daunting task of dealing with a thoroughly wasted Izaya Orihara.   
  
"Give me the damn knife," Shizuo grunted, wrestling the blade out of the other boy's hand. It was extremely unsettling, seeing him so uncoordinated, missing his black jacket and laughing dizzily, without malice.   
  
He eventually hurled the switchblade down the block, ignoring Izaya's huff of disapproval to haul the smaller boy up over his shoulder. The guy was super light, unsurprisingly, and Shizuo gulped when he saw how low his black skinny jeans rode on his hips as the black shirt lifted, revealing inch by inch of pale skin until he just tossed Izaya into the back seat with ease.   
  
"I loooove it when you manhandle me."   
  
"Shut up and don't hurl on the seats."   
  
Shizuo hit the brakes way too hard, a byproduct of his anger teetering on the edge of unmanageable. As the vehicle lurched, Shinra was still out cold, but Izaya gave a surprised 'aw, shit' as what Shizuo presumed to be his head collided with the back of the driver's seat.   
  
Heh.   
  
"You're not a very good driver," he murmured, groaning from the pain.   
  
"Keep talking and the next thing I'll be driving is your ass into a brick wall."   
  
In hindsight, he could've phrased that differently.   
  
"Kinky," Izaya piped up, and Shizuo shopped short, sending his slender form slamming backward into the upholstered leather this time. "Fucking OW!"   
  
"Oops," the blond replied bluntly.   
  
There was about thirty seconds of peace accompanied by Shinra's light snoring before Shizuo felt a hand ghosting over his shoulder. The mirror at eye-level with him reflected Izaya leaning forward toward the console, using Shizuo's arm as leverage, and he tried to shake him off.   
  
"Sit your ass down! Do you want me to crash?"   
  
They were on the freeway now. He'd memorized the Kishitani address and planned to simply dump both of them at the doorstep, however they still had a while to go until the destination was met.   
  
"I wanna turn the uh- the radio on."   
  
Shizuo grunted and hit the button before returning his hands to the wheel. The station was tuned to something upbeat and alternative, though he didn't pay it much mind because Izaya hadn't retreated to the backseat. Instead, he was still draped over the other boy, going so far as to nose at Shizuo's collarbone.   
  
He felt his heart thump almost painfully at a stop sign, and barely remembered to unclench his fists on the wheel. Maybe his brother wouldn't notice the dents. Izaya's breath came in hot wisps, and his jet black hair tickled the driver's neck and jaw.   
  
_He won't remember this, right? He's way beyond wasted_ , Shizuo thought frantically. At this point he was more than a little freaked out at his own sworn enemy's drastic change in demeanor.   
  
Izaya's elated purr interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"You smell sooo good, Shizu-chan."  
  
"Sit down now or I swear I'll knock you out," he commanded, feeling something that wasn't quite rage. There was a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
For once, Izaya did what he said and reclined, looking a bit pouty about it, and finally giving Shizuo a chance to sigh heavily and run his fingers through his own hair.   
  
The rest of the ride went by quietly, without incident, and he suspected that both of them were asleep now. The car slowed to a halt at Shinra's house. Celty wasn't home yet, unfortunately, so he would have to handle this himself as well.   
  
Shizuo let himself out and circled the vehicle, popping the back door open to reveal Izaya splayed out over all three seats, eyes shut in what seemed to be a blissful sleep. His hair was thoroughly mussed, probably from rolling around and doing god knows what in that apartment. The arm that rested on his chest revealed traces of purple bruising, probably Shizuo's own doing, and his shirt was yanked up mid-stomach.   
  
"Hey, get up. We're here," he nudged at Izaya as gently as possible. When that proved futile, Shizuo leaned to hover over him, planning to carry him to the doorstep and simply dump him there, but to his shock, Izaya, very much awake, yanked Shizuo down by the collar.   
  
They were level with each other now, the taller boy on top, flush against his very inebriated rival. Izaya licked his lips in a way that was honestly making Shizuo very uncomfortable, and forced them even closer by hooking his right leg around the sober boy's waist.   
  
Shizuo knew he could hurl him at the pavement with ease, separating himself from that hold in a millisecond.   
  
He didn't.   
  
They were both panting, now, chests heaving and limbs tangled.   
  
"You're drunk as shit."  
  
"You'd still want me if I wasn't," Izaya shot back, not missing a beat. He used Shizuo's bewilderment as an excuse to bring their mouths together in a rough clash of teeth and tongue. It was sloppy and Izaya tasted of cheap whiskey, but they both groaned against one another regardless.   
  
Izaya's fingers tangled in his platinum hair, and they probably both looked an absolute mess. Time went by indefinitely, and seemed to slow with every languid shift of their lips. Whether it was a drunken quirk or just another one of the flea's normal preferences, Shizuo felt Izaya bite at his lip, narrowly breaking the skin. It only spurred him on further, and Shizuo growled low in the back of his throat.  
  
The black haired boy arched his back in a way he had absolutely no business doing, and that was when reality came crashing back down on them.   
  
"The hell did I miss?" Shinra piped up suddenly from behind, puking on the side of the road immediately afterward. Shizuo lurched upright so hard that he hit his head on the roof, his curses echoing through the suburban streets of Ikebukuro.   
  
It wasn't until after the very dazed ride home that Shizuo realized it, reaching instinctively for his pants pocket.  
  
The little bastard stole his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated BIG TIME! If you liked this, pls check out my other shizaya fic, Sweeter Than Caramel.


End file.
